Basics
Stolen from the official page - better to collate all info here? Game Mechanics In The Greedy Cave, you will enter the dungeon with near nothing with the aim of killing monsters and collecting loot. Upon killing monsters/mobs you will gain Exp and once the Exp Meter is full you will level up. Monsters will sometimes drop loot this can range from Gold, MP potions, Hp potions, Vision Scrolls, Upgrade materials or gear. However if you die in the dungeon you will loss all progress gained before entering the dungeon. Any item, gold or Exp you gained is lost. Frustrating right?!But don't worry its all a learning curve. Any items you had before entering will not be loss. Inside The Dungeon Some things you need to know when entering and exploring the dungeon, Only Gold bordered items can leave the dungeon with you. Escape scrolls allow you to leave the dungeon, but are not required. To leave, press the door icon located at the top right corner. Although a warning will pop up before you exit, your gold items, experience, and arcana will all be saved upon your return. The map of the dungeon is concealed until you move to that location or use a Vision Scroll. You can Examine the Mobs before fighting them, long press to bring up an info box. You can progress deeper using the stairs once found. There are 3 types of loot crates Bone piles, Gold pots and Chests. Also 3 types of chests wooden chests, Gold chests and Blue chest (found in Secret Chambers). Look out for Gold statues they will turn any Non-Gold Item (with a few exceptions). Runes, Look for colored symbols on the floor like the one below. Walking over them will increase your stat Rune. Leveling up! Once you gain enough Experience/Exp to gain a level you will gain an Ability point/Ap you these point to level up your stats. Once every 5 Ability point spent will unlock a choice of 2 Skills. You can only select one, so read each skill thoroughly. You can reset your skills and Ap with 5 crystals from the skill menu at any time. Inventory You begin with 21 inventory slots, this can be increased for varying amounts of Crystals ect. It is important to manage your inventory effectively, it has to hold a lot if you spend time in the dungeon. Equipment Slots You will have 8 equipment slots on your character. Equipment in here wont take up space in your inventory so make sure each slot is full even if the gear isn't great. Each slot houses a different piece of gear. Each Item of Equipment has a Rarity Score marked With a Star this score is added up on the menu giving a total rarity score for you character based on what is equipped. Dungeon Floors The dungeon is set like a tower block/skyscraper with floors. Every 10 floors you will gain a check point ( I,e. floor 1 + 10 = 11 check point ) these checkpoints allow you to leave the dungeon and reenter from that floor( minus the items collected.) There is a shop at every 11th floor. Every 20 floors will have a boss you have to win against to get the check point. Category:Hints & tips